


Świat nie spłonął, nie cały

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatka do kanonu. Dol Blathanna po zajęciu przez elfy, usuwanie zniszczeń, niedobitki ludzi, którzy jakoś sobie radzą pod elfim panowaniem i czasami nawet im wesoło.





	Świat nie spłonął, nie cały

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję "Skumbrie w tomacie" na forum Mirriel. Wykorzystane prompty: sól, wyznania, ogród, dominacja, bohaterowie tragiczni, wiersz (podwójnie: 1. fragment „Metamorfoz” – „krwią zlane widząc ludzkie plemię/ ostatnia z bóstw, Astrea, opuściła ziemię”, 2. wiersz jako rymy), godzą się i spiskują.
> 
> (Teraz uważam, że powinnam była celować w prawą kolumnę karty do bingo i napisać crack, powiedzmy, o przygodach niefortunnego czarodzieja eksperymentującego z GMO, ale to jest, niestety, mądrość po szkodzie.)

– No to ten tego… – zaczął Naradek.  
– Czekaj.  
Kenneth na wszelki wypadek wyjrzał na ścieżkę, a potem usiadł tak, by widzieć ją z okna. Co prawda po drodze nikogo nie spotkali i wyglądało na to, że w szopie na narzędzia są bezpieczni, ale strzeżonego bogowie strzegą. Pół biedy, gdyby zdybały ich własne baby, gorzej, gdyby przyszły tu elfy. Może dałyby sobie wytłumaczyć, że oni tu tylko piją we trzech gorzałkę, a nie spiskują, ale Kenneth wolał na to nie liczyć, zwłaszcza że wódka też nie była legalna.  
– No, teraz możemy – rozlał napój do glinianych kubków. – No to oby nam się darzyło.  
– Oby nam się.  
Pociągnęli po łyku.  
– Dobra gorzała – pochwalił Naradek. Zakąsił chlebem ze smalcem. – Nieźle grzeje. Skąd ją masz?  
– A to już moja rzecz – odparł Kenneth. – Lepiej, żebyście tam nie leźli, bo jeszcze wpędzicie nas wszystkich w kłopoty. Powiem wam tylko tyle, że ta wódka jest czysto ludzka. Została jeszcze z czasów namiestnika.  
– I nikt jej wcześniej nie wyniuchał? – zdziwił się Zdeblik.  
– Ludzi, w sensie chłopów, bo bab trochę w pałacu służy, zostało niewielu, a elfy wolą raczej wino, więc stała sobie spokojnie.  
– A namiestnik zapomniał ją zabrać?  
– Tak po prawdzie to nie wiem, czy on w ogóle lubił gorzałkę i czy pamiętał, że ją tu ma. – Kenneth wzruszył ramionami. – Podobno tuż przed tym, jak elfy tu weszły, obchodziła go tylko jedna rzecz…

*

– Świat się zrobił strasznie zły, do spalenia idziesz ty – mruknął namiestnik Doliny Kwiatów pod adresem dokumentu.  
Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie słyszał, jak on, zaufany człowiek króla Demawenda, układa rymowanki ze zmęczenia. Korciło go, by spalić całą zawartość biurka bez sortowania, ale zwalczył pokusę. Część poufnych akt może mu się jeszcze przydać, kiedy sytuacja wróci do normy. O ile wróci, poprawił się w myślach. Wiadomości, które odebrał dziś rano, nie nastrajały optymistycznie. Va faill, Dolino Kwiatów, witaj, Dol Blathanna.  
Namiestnik podszedł do okna. Bardzo starannie unikał patrzenia w dół, na ogród, spoglądał w dal, na linię horyzontu. Nie widać pożarów, jeszcze nie, ale to o niczym nie świadczy, wroga armia może być już blisko, tyle tylko, że poprzestaje na mordowaniu. W awangardzie wojsk Emhyra idą przecież Wolne Elfy, a one starają się oszczędzać Dolinę, nie będą przecież niszczyć tego, co przypadnie im po przejściu frontów. Co innego Nilfgaardczycy, im jest wszystko jedno. Z pewnego punktu widzenia to nawet dobrze. Jeżeli prawowity król Aedirn nie dostanie w tym roku należnej daniny, uzurpatorka również nie powinna.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i chwilę później wszedł zdyszany służący.  
– Lewe skrzydło opróżnione, wasza dostojność – zameldował.  
– Doskonale. – Namiestnik nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – Co z archiwum?  
– Już prawie kończą.  
– Wyśmienicie.  
– Mogę odejść?  
– Jeszcze nie. – Urzędnik odwrócił się wreszcie od okna. – Przekaż Dervanowi, żeby zebrał tylu ludzi, ilu zdoła, i zniszczył ogród.  
– Ja… – służący z wrażenia zbaraniał. –Jak?  
– Jakkolwiek – odparł sucho namiestnik. – Wymyślcie coś. Możecie wyrwać kwiaty, stratować je końmi albo wpuścić tam trolle, jeśli jakieś znajdziecie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Na co czekasz?  
Kiedy sługa wybiegł z komnaty, namiestnik starannie zasłonił okno i wrócił do sortowania papierów. Nie będzie więcej wyglądał przez okno, nie będzie o tym myślał. Tak należy. Świat się zrobił strasznie zły, elfom nie zostanie nic.

*

– Sam kazał ogrody zniszczyć? – zdziwił się Naradek przy kolejnym łyku wódki.  
– Tak, sam kazał rąbać i palić. Podobno swego czasu własnoręcznie sadził kwiaty, dlatego wolał je raczej zniszczyć, niż oddać. Ty całe lato kopałeś w ogrodach i nic o tym nie słyszałeś? – zdziwił się z kolei Kenneth.  
– A skąd? – burknął Naradek. – Tam tacy sami ludzie jak ja, z wiosek pozbierani, nie służyli wcześniej w pałacu, to i nie wiedzą, a elfy nie zwykły z ludźmi gawędzić. – Wyjrzał przez okno, zniżył głos. – Ten nasz rządca to tylko każe kopać odtąd do południa albo grabić stamtąd do wieczora, a jak coś idzie nie po jego myśli, powtarza, żeśmy małpoludy, co to nadają się tylko do prostych prac, a i to pod nadzorem, bo jak da nam do ręki coś bardziej wymyślnego niż szpadel, ani chybi popsujemy. To cała jego gadka. Główny ogrodnik mówi jeszcze mniej, nawet z elfami za wiele nie gada, za to stale przechadza się między rabatami albo gapi na lecące ptaki i duma. Podobno to czarodziej, chociaż ja jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby czarował, i nie bardzo wierzę. Widział kto kiedy czarodzieja ogrodnika?  
– Ja widziałem – powiedział Zdeblik. – U nas w Makowym Polu był taki jeden. Wynajął u nas chałupę i kawał gruntu, kazał to wszystko pięknie ogrodzić, nawet postawił na środku takiego magicznego stracha, żeby wył, kiedy tylko ktoś próbował wleźć do ogrodu bez pozwolenia, a potem wziął się do roboty. Kopał, siał, podlewał… Nawet nieźle sobie radził, jak na miastowego.  
– I co on tam u was uprawiał?  
– A to jest właśnie ciekawa sprawa. – Zdeblik ugryzł kawał chleba ze smalcem i mówił teraz z pełnymi ustami. – Powiadał, że pracuje nad giemo. Wszyscy u nas zachodzili w głowę, co to też może być, to całe giemo, czy jakieś warzywo zamorskie, czy inne dziwo, ale chyba czarodziejowi nie wyszły zaklęcia albo ktoś go oszukał, bo jak te siewki podrosły, pokazało się, że to po prostu biała kapusta.  
– Zwykła kapusta? – upewnił się Kenneth.  
– No, taka całkiem zwykła to może nie była, bo w życiu nie widziałem tylu bielinków, co na tym zagonie. Zleciały się chyba z całej Doliny, tak im smakowała. Mówię wam, kapusta wyglądała, jakby śnieg na nią spadł. Czarodziej strasznie się zmartwił, gadał coś o sprzężeniach, wektorach i feromonach, machał różdżką i rzucał zaklęcia, aż powietrze trzeszczało, ale w końcu dał spokój i wyniósł się ze wsi, bo w sumie co miał robić z tą zieleniną, czekać na dożynki? Powiedział nam, że możemy zrobić z kapustą, co tylko chcemy. Rzuciliśmy ją kurom, żeby wydziobały gąsienice, wiecie, jak się potem niosły?  
– Zawsze to jakaś korzyść. – Kenneth dolał wszystkim gorzałki. – No to za czarodzieja, gdziekolwiek teraz jest.  
– Może ten elf też będzie jakieś giemo uprawiał? – odezwał się Naradek.  
– Nie wierzę – mruknął Zdeblik. – To giemo to jakiś nowomodny wymysł, a elfy to takie więcej staromodne stworzenia. Nie wiem, o czym ten ogrodnik duma, ale raczej nie o tym.

*

Tyle ziemi, i wyłącznie pod kwiaty, myślał Maedoc aep Eoghan. Wygnani na kraniec świata, na jałowe płaskowyże, skazani na sianie owsa i pielenie lichej rzepy, zapomnieliśmy, że można sadzić rośliny tylko dla ich piękna. Kwiaty były dla nas marzeniem, pieśnią przeszłości. Odzyskaliśmy nasze ziemie, gdy sztuka zakładania ogrodów niemal u nas zaginęła, a Zimno sięga już po świat i nie czas na nasze róże. Ci, którzy pójdą za Jaskółką, wrócą może kiedyś i zobaczą martwe kwiaty pod śniegiem. Jeżeli ocaleje ktoś, kto będzie mógł z nią iść. Może sadzimy róże na grobie naszej rasy i będziemy kołysać pąki zamiast wnuków.

*

– Jak już mówimy o starych modach, to powiedzcie mi coś, bo dumam, dumam i nic mi do łba nie przychodzi. – Naradek czknął i zaczął myśleć na głos. – Kto na nich wszystkich robił, kto ich wszystkich żywił, kiedy ludzi jeszcze na tym świecie nie było? Elfy mówią, że w dawnych wiekach nie siały ani nie orały, ziemia sama je żywiła, bo je kochała, ale czy to może być prawda? Czy mogły nazbierać w lesie tyle owoców i korzonków, żeby samemu wyżyć i jeszcze budować pałace? No bo robotnikom też trzeba dać jeść. Kto ich wszystkich żywił? Niziołki? Bo przecież nie gnomy ani krasnoludy.  
– Nie wiem, może i niziołki. – Zdeblik podrapał się po głowie. – Chociaż nie wiem, czy dałyby radę. Nie ma ich znów aż tak wiele i w dawnych czasach też chyba nie było.  
– Ale jesteście głupi – prychnął Kenneth. Natychmiast zreflektował się i ściszył głos. – Nie słyszeliście o czymś takim, jak propaganda? Elfy lubią mówić o sobie, że są takie wspaniałe i inne niż ludzie, nawet jeśli to nieprawda. Zwyczajnie zmyśliły to, że ziemia sama je żywiła. Pomyślcie tylko. Przecież przy elfich pałacach zawsze były ogrody. Nie wierzę, żeby rasa, która umie sadzić róże, nie potrafiła wysiać sałaty. Musiały jakoś uprawiać ziemię, tylko za nic nie chcą się przyznać. Może u nich szło się w pole za karę, coś jak u nas na galery, i dlatego uważają, że to wstyd?  
– Ale w tym, że w dawnych czasach ziemia kochała elfy, też może coś być – wtrącił Zdeblik. – U nas w Makowym Polu powiadali, że Żywia karmi wszystkich, ale mieszka u tych, których sobie wybrała. Może elfy czymś jej zawiniły albo zwyczajnie przestały się podobać. Ostatecznie baba to baba, choć i bogini. Jeśli cię kocha, możesz ją choćby kijem tłuc, a jeszcze będzie cię bronić. Jak cię nie kocha, to choćbyś nie wiem co robił, pójdzie sobie precz i nawet nie wytłumaczy, czemu cię nie chciała. Na to mądrych nie ma. Elfy też się pewnie głowią i nic im to nie daje.

*

– Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, w jakim celu mnie tu właściwie zaprosiłeś? – spytała Ida. – Przyznaję, okolica jest malownicza, jak na ludzką osadę, ale nie dostrzegam w niej nic nadzwyczajnego.  
– Chodzi mi o urodzaj – wyjaśnił Filavandrel. – Nie wyczuwasz tu działania magii?  
Ida rozejrzała się po grządkach. Przykucnęła przy dyni, roślinie o najwyższym potencjale magicznym wśród warzyw. Jeżeli ktoś czarował w tym ogrodzie, magia powinna się odłożyć właśnie w dyniach. Elfka sięgnęła po owoc, pogładziła grubą pomarańczową skórę, ścisnęła w palcach szypułkę, zmięła najbliższy liść, potem cofnęła się do korzeni, odgarnęła nawet trochę gleby. Nic. Wyczuwała tylko naturalną aurę zdrowego roślinnego organizmu.  
– Tu nie czarował żaden człowiek – orzekła, wstając.  
– A nieczłowiek?  
– Żaden elf nie używał tu magii. – Otrzepała ręce, oczyściła je lekkim czarem. – Kto zresztą miałby to robić? Z tego co wiem, z gór zeszli tylko Maedoc i Kolma, ale nie pracowali tutaj.  
– A jeszcze starsza istota? Odwieczna?  
– Moc Panny Polnej jest tożsama z witalnością samych roślin, więc byłaby niewykrywalna… – Ida urwała. Z niepokojem spojrzała na Filavandrela. – Dlaczego o nią pytasz? Proszę, nie mów mi, że uwierzyłeś w jakieś brednie opowiadane przez miejscowych. Ludzie są prymitywną, zabobonną rasą, tłumaczą różne fenomeny interwencją bogów, a tak naprawdę chodzi zwykle o normalne zjawiska przyrodnicze. W przypadku tej wioski stawiałabym na mikroklimat albo jakieś właściwości gleby.  
Filavandrel pokręcił głową.  
– Jeśli sądzisz, że mógłbym uwierzyć w ludzkie bajędy, to doprawdy nisko mnie cenisz. Ja ją widziałem, tu, w tej wiosce. Żyła wśród prostych chłopów, nazywała się Lille i uchodziła za wieszczkę, ale mnie, i jeszcze kilku innym, ukazała się w prawdziwej postaci.  
– Kiedy to było?  
– Jeszcze przed pierwsza wojną Nilfgaardu z północą. W roku – skrzywił się lekko – naszej misji rolniczej.  
– Pamiętam to. – Ida również się skrzywiła. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś i zabroniłeś mówić pozostałym? Dlaczego my nic nie wiedzieliśmy? – spytała ostro.  
Nie odwrócił wzroku.  
– Prosiłem ją wtedy, by nas nie opuszczała. Odpowiedziała mi, że wszystko się odnawia i nie przestaje odnawiać, i kazała mi wracać w góry, tylko tyle. Zbyła mnie. Pomyślałem, że skoro giniemy z głodu, a ona ma dla nas tylko słowa, nie ma sensu komukolwiek wspominać. Nie interesowałem się już tą wioską. Dopiero po układach z Emhyrem postanowiłem się dowiedzieć, czy Lille wciąż tu jest. Okazało się, że ludziom akurat zebrało się na walkę z zabobonem, wszystko dlatego, że chłopi, jak to mieli w zwyczaju, pytali wieszczkę o przyszły urodzaj, a ona za pośrednictwem staruszki, z którą mieszkała, powiedziała im, że wiosną mogą posiać, ale kto inny zbierze plony, a Dolina zapłacze, bo nawiedzi ją Płomień. Ktoś nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami. Sprawa doszła aż do namiestnika, który nie zamierzał pozwolić, by chłopi siali defetyzm zamiast buraków. Sama Lille uciekła, ale nie pomogła współoskarżonym. Wszystkich powieszono.  
– Czyli to wydarzyło się zimą?  
– Proces? Tak.  
– To by się zgadzało. – Ida pokiwała głową. – Panna Polna nie ukazuje się w swej prawdziwej postaci, gdy przyroda zamiera. Prawdopodobnie ucieczka stanowiła szczyt jej zimowych możliwości. Nawet bóstwa bywają podatne na zranienie… A ty w pewnym sensie stałeś się mścicielem bogini, narzędziem jej gniewu – parsknęła.  
– Odwieczna chyba nie rozumuje w ten sposób.  
– Nie. – Ida spoważniała. – Jak byś postąpił, gdybyś miał zaatakować wioskę wiedząc, że Ona tu jest? Że może przed nami stanąć w prawdziwej postaci?  
– Nie jestem pewien. Tak naprawdę nie znam jej możliwości. Na pewno prosiłbym o radę.  
Spojrzał znacząco na Idę, która zaczęła, niby od niechcenia, skubać natkę pietruszki. Była Aen Saevherne, powinna znać odpowiedź na pytanie Filavandrela. Kłopot polegał na tym, że w przekazach, którymi dysponowała, brakowało precedensu.  
– Cieszę się, że nie musiałeś prosić – wyznała cicho. – Nie szukaj jej. To nie ma sensu. Odwieczna sama wybiera tych, których obdarzy łaską. Poza tym nie jestem pewna, czy powinniśmy ściągać na siebie jej uwagę. Wygląda na to – dodała ledwie słyszalnie – że ona już dawno wybrała ludzi.

*

– Gdyby Żywia miała mieszkać między ludźmi, to chyba tylko w Dolnej Posadzie –Naradek myślał na głos. – Ja Dolną Posadę znam, bo mam stryja w Górnej, a on sobie wziął babę z Dolnej właśnie, i tam też bywałem. Wszystko tam rośnie jak cholera, ledwie nadążą zbierać... To znaczy, rosło przed wojną – poprawił się. – Nie wiem, czy ciągle tak jest. Nawet jeśli, to oni teraz dla elfów zbierają, nie dla siebie.  
–W ich wypadku to sprawiedliwe – burknął Zdeblik. – Oszuści i zdziercy. Kiedyś fasolę u nich kupiłem, to miała być nowa, plenna odmiana. Policzyli mi, jakby te nasiona były ze złota, a potem i tak marnie wyrosła.  
– Może to było giemo… – rzucił Kenneth.  
– Ty nawet tak nie żartuj, bo to nie jest śmieszne. Tak mnie oszukali…  
– Co za różnica? Teraz? – spytał ponuro Naradek. – Naszych wiosek już nie ma. Chaty spalone, została goła ziemia, a choćbyś i chciał się o nią upomnieć, elfy cię wyśmieją i przepędzą. Wszędzie mają pierwszeństwo, wszystko im się należy, a człowiek ma być wdzięczny, że w ogóle dycha…  
Wszyscy trzej posmutnieli jak na komendę. Kenneth czym prędzej dolał im gorzałki.  
– Słuchajcie, tak nie można – powiedział. – Jeśli zaczniemy rozpamiętywać, to jeszcze się powiesimy z rozpaczy, a po co wyręczać elfy i Nilfgaardczyków? Może jeszcze dożyjemy lepszych czasów, i to niedługo – dodał niemal szeptem. – I trzeba się cieszyć, naprawdę trzeba się cieszyć, bo mogło być gorzej.  
– Prawda – mruknął Naradek. – Na przykład niewiele brakowało, a skończyłbym w Nilfgaardzie.*

– Ty, ty, jeszcze ty – nilfgaardzki łapacz przekazał kupcowi kolejną grupę ludzi. – A ty gdzie, babo? – krzyknął na kogoś, jego nilfgaardzki akcent stał się wyraźniejszy. – Co mnie obchodzi, że to twój brat? Nigdzie nie pójdziesz!  
Naradek przyglądał się temu ze zgrozą. Niedługo przyjdzie pora na niego i jego rodzinę. A jeśli ich też rozdzielą? Jeśli go poślą gdzieś do kopalni i nigdy nie zobaczy ani swoich dzieci, ani nawet słonka na niebie? Po raz nie wiadomo który miał ochotę napluć sobie w brodę. Wszystko przez tę sól, chędożony woreczek soli, który wypadł z tobołka. Wrócił po niego jak kto głupi, bo sól droga, a w czasie wojny jeszcze droższa, kto zgubi sól, ten już się nie dokupi, a jak tu jeść bez soli? Zupełnie stracił głowę. Baba i dzieci pobiegły za nim, bały się, że się pogubią. Tak ich znaleźli łapacze.  
Tymczasem Nilfgaardczyk skończył rozmowę z kupcem i zwrócił się do pozostałych w stodole więźniów.  
– Cała reszta idzie razem.  
– Dokąd pójdziemy? – odezwał się ktoś.  
– A niedaleko. Będziecie prezentem – łapacz skrzywił się przy tym słowie – od nilfgaardzkiej armii.  
Nikt nie spytał, komu ich podarują, nikt nie zdążył. Do stodoły, gdzie ich trzymano, weszło dwóch ludzi… nie, nie ludzi. Na widok przybyszów więźniowie zbili się w ciasną gromadę. Wszyscy słyszeli opowieści, bardzo długie i niezwykle krwawe, które nieodmiennie kończyły się słowami „i wszyscy ludzie pomarli w męczarniach.” Naradek poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła, za to zawartość kiszek chce się wydostać drugą stroną. Nagle nilfgaardzka kopalnia wydała mu się miłym miejscem.  
– My niewinni! - Jakaś baba nie wytrzymała nerwowo. – My prości ludzie, ziemię obrabiamy!  
Elf podszedł nieco bliżej. Wyraźnie starał się uniknąć kontaktu z brudną słomą.  
– Prości ludzie – powtórzył. – Nie robiliście nic złego. Tylko sobie gospodarowaliście na elfiej ziemi. Zapamiętam.  
– Ty durna… – jakiś chłop, najwyraźniej mąż owej baby, zamierzył się na nią kułakiem i niemal w tej samej chwili sam jęknął z bólu. Okazało się, że elf miał bicz i potrafił się nim posługiwać.  
– Spokój. Nie bij kobiety. Nie dodawaj indywidualnej brutalności do przewin systemowych. Tak, wszyscy jesteście winni – elf cofnął się o krok, mówił teraz do całej gromady. – Gospodarowaliście na ziemi, którą zagarnęliście starszym rasom. Nie zasługujecie na nic dobrego, jednak królowa Enid w swej łaskawości postanowiła dać wam szansę odkupienia winy. Pomożecie nam przywrócić Dol Blathanna do właściwego stanu. Oczywiście nie musicie skorzystać z ułaskawienia…

*

– A potem się okazało, że mamy pracować dla samej królowej – ciągnął Naradek już weselszy, bo solidny łyk wódki zrobił swoje. – Marny los dla gospodarza, ale lepszy niż kopalnia, a zawsze co swoje strony, to swoje. Nilfgaard ponoć jest tak wielki, że gdyby ktoś chciał przejść go pieszo, potrzebowałby całego roku i musiałby iść przez góry i pustynie, a te pustynie są ponoć takie gorące, że tamtejsi ludzie mają skórę czarną jak węgiel. Przepadłbym na wieki.  
– Nie wiem, jak duży jest Nilfgaard, ale o tych pustyniach i czarnych ludziach to prawda – odezwał się Kenneth. – Sam kiedyś takiego widziałem w orszaku któregoś posła. Mówię wam, śmiesznie wtedy było...  
– Ty, a co ty właściwie robisz w pałacu, że nawet widujesz posłów? – zainteresował się nagle Zdeblik.  
– No przecież mówiłem tyle razy. – Kenneth zaczął się wiercić. – Zwykły posługacz, przynieś, wynieś, sprzątnij.  
Naradek pociągnął nosem.  
– Teraz tu gorzałą śmierdzi, więc głowy za to nie dam, ale coś mi się zdaje, że od niego kotem zalatuje.  
– Ty przy kotach robisz? – spytał Zdeblik.  
– No sprzątam po nich – niechętnie przyznał Kenneth. – Elfy wolą ich nie wypuszczać do ogrodu, bo kiedy te kociska raz zobaczą drzewo, żadna siła nie może ich powstrzymać, od razu na nie włażą i trudno je ściągnąć z powrotem. Raz królowa musiała je zlewitować z gałęzi, bo za żadne skarby nie chciały zleźć. Dlatego przeważnie siedzą w pałacu i są nauczone fajdać do skrzyni z piaskiem.  
– Że jak? Do skrzyni? – zdziwił się Naradek. – I to tak stoi gdzieś w pałacu? I ty w tej skrzyni kopiesz?  
– Jakbyś ty sam nie miał do czynienia z gównem – oburzył się Kenneth. – To nie jest ciężka praca, tylko śmierdząca. Jest u nas drugi chłop i on ma gorzej. Co jakiś czas każą mu zakładać takie grube ubranie z pakuł i tresują te koty, jak skakać na ludzi, żeby ich jak najbardziej uszkodzić.  
– Dobrze, że mu dają te pakuły – mruknął ze zgrozą Naradek.  
– Mówią, że szkoda dobrego pozoranta. Ponoć nie każdy człowiek nadaje się do tego, żeby koty na nim ćwiczyły. Ten chłop już przywykł.  
– One jeszcze nikogo nie pogryzły ani nie podrapały? – spytał Zdeblik.  
– A… była u nas taka Elmirka. Trochę głupia. Jak tylko zobaczyła kota, nie mogła wytrzymać, zaraz próbowała go złapać i pogłaskać. Oceloty rozharatały jej twarz i szyję, pogryzły nadgarstki, podrapały ją całą. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby wpadła do maszynki do mięsa, a jeszcze do tego elfy zamknęły ją o chlebie i wodzie, za karę, że narobiła zamieszania. Przeżyła, ale teraz ucieka z krzykiem, gdy tylko zobaczy kota, nawet zwykłego dachowca.  
– Straszne.  
– Powinna była uważać. Mówiłem jej, że trzeba ostrożnie – burknął Kenneth. – Te koty nie są groźne, jeśli ich nie zaczepiasz. Królowa zabiera je nawet na audiencje i tam są grzeczne.*

– Przyjaźń między naszymi ludami…  
O ile żubr może się przyjaźnić z wiewiórką, Enid skwitowała w myślach przemowę nilfgaardzkiego wysłannika. Warunki nowej umowy nie podobały jej się ani trochę, ale niewiele mogła z tym zrobić. A zatem tak wyglądają spełnione marzenia? Traktaty, zawsze krzywdzące, granice, ciągle zbyt wąskie, wojsko, wciąż niewystarczająco liczne. Niemal słyszała śmiech swojego ojca. Nie chciałaś mieć nic wspólnego z moją polityką, córeczko, a co powiesz o własnej? Co osiągnęłaś? Tyle krwi, pomyślała Enid, tyle krwi i to jeszcze nie dosyć. Nigdy nie będzie dosyć. Cokolwiek robimy, czy pogodzeni z losem, czy zbuntowani, rezultat zawsze jest ten sam. Równie dobrze możemy sami otworzyć sobie żyły.  
Spojrzała na oceloty siedzące u jej nóg. Jeden ziewnął, drugi spoczywał nieruchomo w pozie sfinksa, ale też wyglądał na znudzonego. Oczywiście. Z punktu widzenia kotów nawet wysłannik najpotężniejszego ludzkiego monarchy był ciekawy o tyle, o ile dawał im powód do ataku. Enid wyobraziła sobie dyplomatę pod postacią wielkiej myszy. To takie proste zaklęcie, a oceloty by się cieszyły… Tak nie można, oczywiście, ale sama wizja wystarczyła. Królowa obdarzyła emisariusza wystudiowanym uśmiechem, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Tak, właśnie tak trzeba, przynajmniej udawajmy drapieżnika. I nie sprzedawajmy skóry zbyt tanio.  
– Żadna przyjaźń nie jest mi tak droga, jak przyjaźń imperatora, ale…

*

– Jak myślicie, jak to się skończy? – mruknął Zdeblik. – Elfy już tu zostaną na zawsze?  
– Bo ja wiem? – równie cicho odpowiedział Kenneth. – Powiadają, że na wiosnę ruszy ofensywa, a wtedy cała nadzieja w Temerii. Może być, że Foltest sprawi Emhyrowi drugie Sodden, ale o tym niebezpiecznie mówić. Już i tak wygląda, że spiskujemy. Lepiej za to wypić.  
– Obyśmy w przyszłym roku zbierali z własnego pola i dla siebie.  
Dopili resztę wódki i rozeszli się ukradkiem.


End file.
